


I Should Go

by Shellyb04



Series: My Videos [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: Both Arthur and Gwen know they should leave, but can they ever really walk away from each other?





	I Should Go




End file.
